The present invention relates to a system for recording programs and data on an optical disk.
An optical disk on which programs and data can be recorded once by laser beams has been developed in recent years, which is generally called CD Write-Once disk, or called CD-WO disk.
It would be convenient if the CD-WO disk can be played on a conventional CD player. In order to enable the CD player to play back a CD-WO disk, programs and data must be recorded on the CD-WO disk in accordance with the format of the CD recording. The CD has a lead-in area, a program area, and a lead-out area.
In the program area, programs are recorded together with sub-code data such as start time of a music program, elapsed time of each music program. In the read-in area, a TOC (table of contents) which is comprised of contents of information written in the program area is recorded.
On the other hand, the CD-WO disk has a lead-in area, a program area, and a lead-out area, similarly to the CD. Furthermore, a PCA (power calibration area) and a PMA (program memory area) are provided before the read-in area. By recording the areas of the CD-WO disk in accordance with the format of the CD, the CD-WO disk can be played back on the CD player.
However, an actual pause of at least two seconds must be provided at the start of the program area (before the start of music) of the CD. Namely, a blank of two seconds is formed before the start of the program. Therefore, if a program is recorded on the CD-WO disk in accordance with the format of the CD, it is probable that a part of the program for two seconds at the beginning thereof is cut off. In order to solve such a problem, it is necessary to generate the program to be recorded after the actual pause is formed. However, it is difficult to control the generation of the program.